Bone tissue defects that cannot adequately heal via tissue regeneration often can be filled using autograph, allograph or synthetic scaffold materials. For large defects such as defects in the cranium or long bones, healing can be especially difficult. As a result, various scaffold strategies have been developed which utilize metal meshes or various porous ceramic materials which provide structural support for new tissue (e.g., bone). Many current strategies using metal mesh alone can be problematic due to low new bone formation and/or infections. Many currently used ceramic materials are mechanically weak and fragile, leading to a high risk of scaffold failure
One advantage of metal meshes is that they often can be shaped to closely fit the defect. Ceramic scaffolds, on the other hand, typically cannot be shaped after manufacturing and therefore have to be custom made in advance. In an attempt to overcome the problem of low bone in-growth with metal meshes, coating the mesh with hydroxylapatite powder has been proposed, particularly for use in revision surgery in joint replacement.
A more recent approach is described in PCT Pub. No. WO 2011/112145 A1, titled Implants and Methods for Correcting Tissue Defects, published Sep. 15, 2011. The foregoing published application is incorporated herein by way of reference, and is hereinafter referred to as “the '145 App.” The '145 App. describes mosaic implants which comprise a plurality of biocompatible mosaic plates which are connected by a wire (e.g., wire mesh) anchoring arrangement.
While a variety of devices and techniques may exist for correcting bone defects, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used an invention as described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.